1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for picking up and reproducing images and, in particular, to method and apparatus for picking images, method and apparatus for reproducing images, and method and apparatus for picking up and reproducing images, and programs for causing a computer to perform theses methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses for picking up moving images are in widespread use. A lot of users enjoy picking up moving images. Since the operation of the image pickup apparatus is easy, the user can shoot various landscapes, streets, etc. at will, and as a result, a vast amount of moving image data is accumulated.
When a vast amount of data is accumulated, the user cannot memorize locations of captured data even if the user shoots himself. It is thus necessary to associate pickup position with captured moving image data somehow. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18506 discloses a recording system that records video data captured by a camera and position data acquired from a global positioning system (GPS) with one associated with the other.